Kiyoko
by IMadeThisUp
Summary: Kiyoko looks after the children of the royal family, Doffy see's how pure and kind she is and tries to break her down. Sorry, this summary sucks so hopefully the story'll be better! Ah it's mostly DoffyxOC with bits and pieces from other characters. There's a bit of lemon down the line depending how well this goes. EEK!


**_I do not own One Piece or any of it's characters :P_**

**_Oh yeah, I finally grew some testicles and uploaded a story. EEK :S Hope you enjoy it and if not, well, I'M SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME ;O;_**

* * *

><p><em>Thud!<em> Kiyoko's black and blue splotched body fell to the cool hard marble floor. Across the room, where she was thrown from, Vergo stood, shirtless in a warm pool of her blood. "Honestly speaking Kiyoko, I do not enjoy this." His monotone words barely reached Kiyoko as she spat up a fresh puddle of blood. Her bloodied arms wrapped tightly around her battered belly, as if she were holding herself together. Vergo watched amused as the girl tried to pull herself to her feet then he took painfully slow strides toward her. He was surprised the girl lasted as long as she did under his fist of haki. With each and every blow she stood to take the next one head on but her body soon gave out on her as the fierce burning and tearing sensations began to take its toll. Just as she got to her knees Vergo delivered the final blow that sent Kiyoko into the cold blackness.

* * *

><p>Light began to seep through the thin gap between the velvet red curtains as the summer sun shifted across the azure sky. A long trail of yellow-white light led from the gap all the way over to the huge custom made bed where Kiyoko lay, where it warmly kissed at her pale hand. "Mnm," She stirred painfully in the silk sheets. Slowly, Kiyoko came to from her deep slumber. Her hand had dragged itself from her belly, over her breasts, up to the Oxygen Mask over her nose and mouth. Kiyoko's eyes were still tightly shut but her fingers slip the mask from her face anyway. "W-water…" Now, although with care, she pulled her eyelids open. She figured she was in recovery for a while because the swelling on her face had almost dissipated to her normalcy.<p>

With her sweet chocolate eye's darting around the room, she searched for something that would quench the burning in her throat. The thick hazy fog of her mind was pushed aside as she pulled herself upright. Once again her sweet eyes searched the large suite around her. There wasn't much pain left in her body now, more so creaks and aches as her neck twisted to her left. "W-water…" She mumbled almost inaudibly, reaching for the jug of water on the bedside table. The cool glass lip of the jug made her lips tingle as the refreshing water cascaded down her dry throat, some trickling down her chin and neck. Most of the water had been consumed by Kiyoko, who could now speak with more ease. She slammed the jug down back in its place and ripped the still connected IV's from the inner curve of her elbow followed by the lavender silk sheet that cloaked her body.

"How long…" She trailed off as she slid from the edge of the bed. At first she almost lost her footing as her legs become accustom to the new situation. She allowed a practise walk along the length of the very large bed before making her way to the door. "Tch, what the hell are you doing?" Kiyoko froze in place but snapped her over to Law in the doorway. "You're the worst patient." He leaned on the right side of the door frame with his long, sheathed Nodachi resting against his shoulder. Law adjust his hat so that he could get a better view of his patient.

"How long was I-,"

"2 weeks _this_ time. You know I'm a doctor, not a miracle worker." Kiyoko crawled over the bed and sat on the edge closest to Law. "Was it that bad?" Her voice seemed small in Law's ears. "It could've been worse. Besides, _he_ got into a bit of trouble for going a bit too far." Law was careful not to address Vergo's name at all. "My memory is full of holes." She rubbed the back of her head clicking her tongue. "What'd you do this time?" Law shifted his weight to the other foot. "I told Momo-chan an old story." Although he answer was vague Law knew exactly what story she spoke of. "Tch, you're so careless. It'll kill you one day." Kiyoko chuckled jumping to her feet. "Oh well, things can't be helped. Where is he?" His name wasn't spoken but Law knew. "He's been away since your punishment but he gets back tomorrow. Look's like he'll be coming at just the right time too." A sly smirk spread across Law's face as he closed the door behind him, leaving Kiyoko alone.

Kiyoko peeled the simple grey, long sleeved dress from her body and over her shoulders. Catching a quick glimpse of her fully healed naked body, her cheeks blushed a deep blistering shade of red when she pondered on who had cleaned and changed her over the days but shook her head deciding it was Baby 5. Her strides still felt a bit stiff as she made her way to the large mahogany closet in the corner of the room which was not her own. The only clothing, out of the thousands of pieces, which caught her eye, was a simple sleeveless white blouse with a beautiful layer of lace over the scooped out part of the chest area. After putting on a simple undersigned bra she pushed her arms through the arm holes and buttoned each pearl all the way up to her neck. Next she slid into a pair of black panties that hugged her plump, supple bottom followed by a simple black pencil skirt, shortly tucking her blouse into it. Kiyoko looked very mature in her new outfit but her face gave away her real age of 21.

She began to notice that the items she required were thoughtfully placed around the room like the gold hair brush that sat amongst the colourful bottles of perfume on the mirrored dresser. Curiously she sat at the dresser to take observe the damage done to her. "Hmm." That was all she managed as her eyes traced of over the plains of her face. "Seems all of the swelling has subsided." Her hand traced over the places that were once injured. A heavy sigh left her lips as she tugged the brush through her long, thick chestnut hair. Once her hair was tamed she bound it all together into a high ponytail. Giving the perfume bottles a miss she walked over to the corner of the bed and slid her feet into the shiny black pumps. "I feel ridiculous." She huffed under her breath, catching one last glimpse at her secretary-like outfit then making her way out of the suffocating room.

Kiyoko strolled through the unusually empty halls of the Palace, only accompanied by the click clack of her heels against the marble floor. "Where is everybody?" She mostly pondered aloud. The closer she got to the poolside the clearer she could hear. Kiyoko stood for a moment looking through the large floor to ceiling windows that over looked the poolside. Momo swam between the cute concubines, sneakily groping them. Sugar sat on the edge of Doflamingo's fluffy white sofa eating grapes from her finger tips. Baby 5 served Law a cup of coffee from her silver tray before joining him, lighting her cigarette. "How are you feeling?" Kiyoko had already sensed his presence before his continuous pitched voice spoke. "I'm surprised that I lived this time. Well, that is mostly because Law is an impeccable doctor though." An eerie silence grew between the two. "Ah, it can't be helped. Rules are broken sometimes. How about we have some tea with the new tea I bought in town?" Kiyoko giggled into her hand. "Vergo-sama, I have a feeling you never bought any tea." Her giggle faded into a lovely smile. "Ah, you're right. I never bought any tea." Kiyoko turned from the large man in the white trench coat and joined her peers by the poolside.

"Kiyoko-san!" Momo chimed from the concubine's arms. "You're awake finally!" He wriggled free then sprinted right into Kiyoko's waiting arms. Kiyoko embraced the boy tightly then hunched over to whisper in his ear. "I'm okay Momo-chan, so don't worry okay." She straightened herself and flicked the boy a wink. "I'm so glad." He wrapped his arms around her waist then pulled away and plunged back into the pool. Kiyoko patted Sugar's head as she strode past then sat herself into one of the free white chairs at Law's table.

"Kiyoko-san…" Baby 5 began but couldn't finish. "Thank you for looking after me." Kiyoko didn't quite address her thank you to anyone in particular but Law and Baby 5 shared it anyway. "Where is Trebol-sama?" Kiyoko broke the silence again. "He's with Young Master. They'll be back tomorrow though." Baby 5 reconfirmed what Kiyoko already knew. She wasn't aware of how she felt about his return yet, only when he is standing before her will she know for sure she felt. "What're they doing?" She leaned back into her chair soaking up the warm sun. "He needed to sort something out and took Trebol-ya with him." Law filled her in while keeping his eye on Vergo who had taken a seat next to Sugar.

"Are the others at the Coliseum?" They both nodded their heads. "Hey, do you guys think I'll be allowed to go into town?" Kiyoko looked over her shoulder to Vergo unsure if she should ask or not. "Do you really want to push it?" Law stated with a cheeky grin. "Hey Baby 5, lend me some money." Kiyoko held her hand out knowingly. "Eh? Sure. Ah, she needs me." Baby 5's eyes sparkled as she pulled the money from her bra and placed it in Kiyoko's open hand. Law scoffed disappointed in Baby 5 but Kiyoko ignored them and made a pace for Vergo.

"Vergo-sama, may I go to the book store?" Kiyoko fearlessly asked the relaxed Vergo. "Hmm, I guess so. I shall escort you for security measures though." A brilliant smile spread across her face as she trailed behind Vergo.

Kiyoko wedged herself into the corner of the open windowsill. Her new book sat closed face down in her lap. With each deep breath of the warm, salty sea air she felt tranquil. From her view she could see the sky light up with a fiery orange as the sun displayed its last show of rays before it gradually sunk behind the horizon. In the distance she could hear the hungry calls of the seagulls while they fought for the washed up left over's of the sea.

Suddenly, Kiyoko darted her eyes to the large white painted door as it swung open. "Ah, so you are awake." Doflamingo's wicked grin stretched from one ear to the other. Kiyoko's heart skipped a beat but her reaction over all was pretty bland. "Welcome home." Doflamingo marvelled at her warm smile. "Quite the welcoming surprise indeed." Kiyoko's eyes traced out Doflamingo's large frame that blocked most of her view as he closed in on her. She carefully slipped from her position on the windowsill, stealing the last step between them.

"This is the face I want to see." His warm, long, wide palm cupped the side of her face and she leaned in to it closing her eyes. "Why must you push my boundaries Kiyoko? It pains me to punish you, the most." All she could do was roll her head into his palm, her soft plump lips brushing against it with a kiss. "I'm sorry…" Her voice sweetened his ears.

"I won't do that again." Now Kiyoko pulled away from his hand holding her hands behind her back feeling as if she had crossed a line. Doflamingo frowned as she retreated from him. Feeling the tension build too high for comfort Doflamingo sat at the end of the large silk covered bed, patting the empty space beside him. Kiyoko swallowed the nervous lump in her throat then placed herself into the space.

"Tell me what you did today." He snaked his arm around her small shoulders and pulled her into his side under the huge cloud of pink feathers. It was already quite warm without Doflamingo's body heat so Kiyoko began to feel uneasy under the extra warmth. "Well, I didn't really do much. I woke up at around 10 am I think. I got dressed," She caught him eyeing her attire of the long sleeved grey dress that hugged her body tightly that she wore when she woke up. He didn't even bother to hide his lustful grin as he continued to trace her body with his eyes but Kiyoko ignore him and continued. "Vergo-sama took me to the book store to buy new books." She pulled out her arm and pointed to the fresh stack of books under the windowsill.

After a second of silence passed she looked up at the frowning man. "_Oomph,"_ was all that escaped her lips when Doflamingo snatched her from the bed placing her in his lap. His long bony fingers overlapped each other, constricting her upper arms. "I want you to say _my_ name." He hissed through gritted teeth. "Ow!" His grip tightened while she continued to eye him puzzled. "_**Say it**__."_ The sweet scent of wine lingered on his warm breath as it blanketed Kiyoko's cheeks. "D-Doffy, please…it hurts." She fell into his lap while he snapped his head back cackling.

"I wonder if you taste as sweet as you sound fufufu." Kiyoko frowned rubbing her arms. "I-I'm tired now, can I go to sleep?" She flinched just as Doflamingo reached for her face. This only amused him. "Tonight, you'll share my bed." The knots in Kiyoko's stomach tightened causing her to stiffen. All the while Doflamingo grinned with his wicked sadistic lips.

Doflamingo towed Kiyoko without a single protest escaping her. The heavy weight of exhaustion began to creep up on him but he wouldn't allow her to acknowledge that. He wanted to play, whether she wanted to or not.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I just wrote this piece without a story in mind really. I just felt really compelled to write whatever was in my head at the time and all of this came out. Ah, yeah. Again, sorry if you felt as though you wasted your precious time reading this andor thank you for wasting your precious time reading this :D_**


End file.
